A Modern Day Sleepover
by Deejae
Summary: ONESHOT. I was feeling a little hyper and decided to write about Namine's first sleepover with the gang when they were about 10years old. A little childish. If you guys LIKE hyper Kairi, then this is tehe story for you... REVIEWS WANTED!


I always forget the disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: If I have a disclaimer, I don't need to say any more, do I?

Once upon a time, in a certain white house on a hill, 6 girls were having a sleepover. They were all grinning maliciously at a girl named Namine… except for Namine. She wasn't grinning maliciously at herself; she was nervously glancing at the people looming over her hungrily.

"So, my darling victims, I trust that you all had a pleasant afternoon?" Kairi asked with a British accent. She then proceeded to smile evilly at Namine again.

The girls all spoke at once.

"How could we have possibly not?"

"Fantabulous."

"Simply wonderful."

"We sound like old ladies having tea."

"Um…yes?"

Kairi licked her lips once before continuing. "I am very pleased to inform you that this evening will be the most... how shall I put it? The most _eventful _evening you will ever encounter. It will change your beautiful day into a nightmare. Give it up for-"

"Cut the dramatic antics and just tell us the news." yawned out Olette as she stretched.

"Besides, we all know what you're about to say…except for newbie here." said Larxene, putting an arm around the quivering Nina. It was a wonder how Larxene's mouth could stretch that wide.

"Now, there's no need to be afraid. We won't harm you… that much." called out Selphie, while munching on a handful of chips.

At this, Namine's eyes grew wide in terror.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Kairi shot a pointed glare at Olette, "we will be playing the top number one game in the Games Bank. Care to guess? Anyone? Namine?"

"Um… Monopoly?"

"BEEEP! Wrong. Somebody else?" she asked, gesturing to Xion.

"Pillow Fight." was the short answer that the serious Xion gave.

Olette answered with a small pout. "Geez, be a little more _enthusiastic,_ will you? You're ruining the whole atmosphere!" she cried while waving her hands in the air to indicate the 'atmosphere'.

Raising an eyebrow, Kairi casually remarked, "And you call _me_ melodramatic."

Olette had the decency to blush.

"Anyways, we will begin the game! May the odds _ever_ be in your favor!" proclaimed Kairi. "Bring out the guns!"

Four girls gasped in terror while one just looked confused, clearly thinking that everybody in this room, with the exception of herself, was crazy.

"Surely not _the _guns!" stuttered out Olette.

"I do believe," said Larxene, "that is the stupidest idea you've had in…" she thought for a while. "A month."

Flipping onto her stomach Xion said, "Yeah, remember _last_ time?

Selphie was frozen in terror.

"Yes, but that was over a month ago. And besides," argued Kairi, "we have a special guest today. We _have_ to make it unforgettable."

The way Kairi said 'unforgettable' ran shivers up Namine's spine.

"Guns?" she questioned nervously.

The moment she asked, she regretted it. The whole room fell silent. Then all at once, incredulous comments were thrown at her from all sides.

"I laugh in your face." (Larxene)

"You are violent… I'm proud of you" (Xion)

"You're not as innocent as you seem to be, are you?" (Olette)

"..." (Selphie)

Kairi cleared her throat to get everybody's attention.

"It is our duty," stated Kairi solemnly,"to inform people like _her_ about these… modern day games." Standing up, Kairi continued with what she assumed was a noble voice. "This, my friends, is exactly the reason why we have to use the guns." By now, Kairi was pacing around the room back and forth. "The evils of naivety these days… Do you not see the horror this might bring us? Our beloved planet Earth might be invaded by evil rabid rabbits and possibly even-"

"Stop it already, we get it!" cried Olette. "We don't want to hear you all night ranting on about the evils of something or another."

"Besides," laughed Larxene, "We all know your rampant rages always ends with something like, 'I shall right wrong and destroy all evils of the universe. It is my goal in life.' but then getting to the end takes, like, _hours_ unless we interrupt you or something."

"Also, this isn't a 'modern day game' like you say. It's only you with your crazy ideas." added Olette.

Kairi sat back down on the bed. "Thank you Olette, for pointing out that fact." she said coldly. "But the guns shall be added!"

Xion rolled her eyes. "I'll get them. But you have been warned."

Selphie had been frozen in terror. But now, she practically flew to her closet and crossed her arms. "You _can't_. You'll destroy my room! Haven't I mentioned that it took five _days _to clean up the mess that YOU guys created? Also, I got an F for my English assignment because it was shredded! I refuse to let you guys demolish my room. I FORBID it!"

"C'mon Selphie, don't be a party-pooper. You were going to get an F anyways."

Selphie opened her mouth to protest. "Did you just insu-"

Kairi quickly cut in. "Let's just do this one last time. How about Namine? Her first sleepover with us and you stop her from having the best sleepover ever? She's probably thinking we are stony boorish people! She's probably regretting coming to this sleepover!"

Larxene gasped.

Olette gasped.

Xion tried to gasp. Came out more like a grunt.

Selphie gasped.

"Actually-"began Namine.

"You cannot do this. I will not allow it. Were you always this cold-hearted? I shall go down on my knees and beg if I have to. I am willing to sacrifice my pride and dignity just for our good friend's sake, yet you refuse her just a little bit of fun." Kairi took a deep breath and continued. "Let us have heart my friends. This shall be the last." Satisfied with her speech, Kairi looked around.

Silence followed.

At last, Larxene opened her mouth to speak. "Well, that sure was long."

"Tell me about it."

"Selphie, let's just do it. I don't want to hear another lecture from Madam President over there."

"Ditto."

"Hey! I am NOT-"

"Okay! Xion, bring out the guns! I'll do it!" exclaimed Selphie.

Namine opened her mouth to protest. "But-"

Larxene quickly closed Nina's mouth.

"If there are any other objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." spoke Xion wryly.

"I DON'T WANT TO MURDER PEOPLE! I WANNA STAY INNOCENT!" cried Nina, breaking free of Larxene's iron grasp.

"…"

"Silly girl."

"Just take them out." called out Olette.

"But…" objected Namine.

Xion had already brought out 3 colorful objects that looked vaguely like guns.

"Water guns?" Namine stuttered out, bewildered.

Kairi nodded gravely and replied, "Guns."

Olette took one of the water guns and called out for the other girls to get into pairs. They saluted one another then smiled widely. _Very_ widely.

The next day, Selphie's parents came upstairs to find the door off the hinges. Selphie was grounded for the rest of her adolescent life.

THE END.

Author's Note

Hey guys! I've made a self promise to update/upload at least once every weekend. I was told by a very mean tyrant *Cough* mother *Cough* that I should write a lot to improve my pathetic English. Then I thought, "Hey, why not share with the world my horrible writings and lower my self esteem?" Sooo… Yeah. I ate some chocolate *CHOCOLATE!~~~~* and was feeling a teensy bit high *HYPER HYPER HYPER!~* and wrote this down to calm myself. It's just a drabble. Hoped you enjoyed. (That's why it sounds sorta kiddy-ish. When I'm hyper, I turn four years old. REVIEWS! That's what I LOVE. But not as much as chocolate!~ *Run to the supermarket for chocolate* Sorry everytime I write an Author's note, I seem to get off topic.

Your lovable authoress

Deejae :3


End file.
